The present invention relates to a support device for resonator, which supports a resonator resonating by ultrasonic vibration of a transducer.
Conventionally, there are technologies to process objects by utilizing ultrasonic vibration, such as an ultrasonic vibration bonding device that bonds multiple objects by providing ultrasonic vibration to these objects which are placed on top of each other, using an ultrasonic cutting device that cuts objects by providing ultrasonic vibration on cutting devices, using an ultrasonic grinding device to grind objects by providing ultrasonic vibration on grinding devices, etc.
These apparatus, which utilize ultrasonic vibration, generally have resonators with transducers, and these transducers provide vibrations that are adjusted to the natural vibration frequencies of each resonator, then the vibration are amplified by the resonators, and the ultrasonic vibrations are applied to objects effectively.
But, as resonators vibrate together with supporting members, their natural vibration frequencies are changed easily by supporting members and by the supporting methods. Accordingly, there is a possibility, caused by supporting members and/or supporting methods, that a resonator would create unexpected frequencies much different from its own natural vibration frequency, and would not vibrate at a specified frequency. In addition, there is another problem in which abnormal vibration in directions that are different from the resonator's own vibrating direction, making it hard to effectively transfer the ultrasonic vibration to objects. Therefore, various technical improvements have been developed to support a resonator to let a resonator vibrate at a specified vibration frequency steadily.
For example, the resonator in the ultrasonic vibration bonding device described in JP No. 2583398B (Paragraphs [0018], [0019], [0021], [0022], [0024], FIG. 2, FIG. 3), features a protruding area with a convex shape at the minimum vibration amplitude point (nodal point) located on the peripheral surface of the resonator. Here, the nodal point is a node of the constant wave occurring on the resonator, and it is the point where expansion or constriction toward the center axis of the resonator, which is the direction of vibration transfer, does not take place. Then, by clamping the convex point with support members and tightly clamping those members mechanically, the device applies the specified ultrasonic vibration to the object and conducts bonding.
Also, as described in JP No. 1999-265914A (Paragraphs [0017], [0022], [0023], FIG. 3), the resonator comprises a thin plate-type rib on the nodal point of its peripheral surface as the fixing point. Then, abnormal vibrations that have different directions of vibration compared to the vibration of the resonator are absorbed by the rib, which is supported, and the resonator applies the specified ultrasonic vibrations to the objects, conducts bonding.